vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffon "Fairchild" Aoi
Summary Chiffon Aoi (b. 2022 - d. 2065), better known by her alias Chiffon Fairchild, was a third-year student at West Genetics, as well as the former Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. She was ranked 1st among all West Genetics third-year students, as well as being one of the world's five top-ranking Pandora, ranking at #1, before her death at the climax of the 11th Nova Clash. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Chiffon "Fairchild" Aoi Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 17 Years Old Biologically (43 Years Old Chronologically) Classification: Human, Legendary Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Telepathy, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration, Healing, Barriers, Duplication, Multiversal Teleportation, Strong Sixth Sense, Flight Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (A single Legendary Pandora has the power of 100,000 normal Pandoras) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than Satellizer) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Casually blocked a Nova particle beam with one hand, which was stated to be 20 gigawatts or about 4.7 tons of TNT per second), Town level via power-scaling (A single Legendary Pandora has the power of 100,000 normal Pandoras) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Kilometers, multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: *'Anti-Nova Trial Version:' A large gauntlet with bladed fingers, which she primarily equips on her right arm but can be equipped with both arms. It seems to be extremely durable as it is able to break other Volt weapons with ease. **It is later revealed to have a complete form, which includes a gauntlet on her left arm and two floating, shield-like components on each of her sides. Satella notes that the Volt Weapon in its complete form is very similar in both appearance and name to the first Volt Weapon wielded by Maria Lancelot. Intelligence: High Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chiffon was believed to possess only four ordinary Stigmata. She also had a knack for fighting and defeating multiple opponents as seen in her 1st Carnival and her battle against Satella, Rana and Amelia. Eugene mentioned to Kazuya Aoi that despite Satellizer and Rana's enhancements as a result of being controlled by the Nova, they were the ones in real danger of being killed, as no Pandora could have possibly fought on equal footing with Chiffon even if they were in Nova Form. Outside of her true form, Chiffon has a savage fighting style, similar to Humanoid Nova, where she would take nearly all attacks without a scratch, and she would rip off or quickly slice through her opponents' limbs with her clawed gauntlet. She may also use her signature High-End Skill to prevent anyone who faced her from fleeing. In formal Nova combat, Chiffon was assigned as an All-Rounder. The real reason behind her monstrous abilities was not revealed until after her death when Gengo revealed she and her sisters were created from Maria Lancelot's DNA. Her body was comprised of over eighty percent stigmatic tissue, which was clearly evident when she utilized the full form of her weapon, which made her appear far more Nova than human. Like her sisters, Chiffon possessed a Legendary Stigmata. Despite Chiffon's incredible abilities displayed in the 11th Nova Clash, Lucy Aoi later confirms that Chiffon did not have the same level of enormous power as her older sisters Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May, but in return she was able to understand and connect better with humans and grow stronger as a result. *'Illusion Turn:' a High-End Skill allegedly developed and primarily utilized by Chiffon, serving as her signature technique for which she is infamous. She used it to intercept any fleeing Pandora during her 1st Carnival as well as to quickly dispatch Arnett to break her fight against Satellizer. Legendary Pandora Abilities: *Enhanced Strength and Durability **In terms of strength, she was able to block Satella and Rana's attacks one handed each. Durability-wise, she was able to withstand Satellizer and Rana's Holy Gates enhanced barrage of brutal attacks without any noticeable damage. She was also able to single-handedly contain a Nova-type explosion caused by Amelia, though at the expense of her life. **During her brief battle with Windy May in Freezing: Zero, Chiffon did not deploy a Volt Weapon. Rather, she was able to overcome Windy by releasing powerful, invisible energy blasts with a mere palm thrust. She also used the Illusion Turn and generated small barriers about her forearm to render all of Windy's attacks useless. *Regeneration and Enhanced Resilience **She also possessed incredible resilience, which allowed her to fight evenly against a Novalized Satella and Rana, despite being impaled through the chest by Satella. Later, her seemingly fatal wound had already healed by the time she faced Nova Amelia, which indicates she can also regenerate, just like a Nova. **Upon her death, Chiffon released a large healing field of stigmatic particles that covered the entire battlegrounds of the 11th Nova Clash. She also returned another Pandora, Lieutenant Osborne, to her human form after becoming a Nova. Chiffon revived all of the defeated or deceased E-Pandora, reversed the effects of Mark IV, and restored their lost limbs. Finally, Chiffon's power returned Amelia to her human form and even reversed the effects of the Mark III drug that took her crimson hair and nearly her life. Later revealed in the Busters Arc, Amelia's reversion gave her the power to be a real Pandora. Nova Form: *Chiffon's Nova Form is the state when Chiffon is at her strongest. She can enter it at will and uses her full power. She showed the ability to fly and combat a Nova all by herself. She is able to deflect the feared Nova particle beams one handed and at point-blank range. *Furthermore, she was also capable of transforming her Volt Weapon. Her shields weld onto the Nova spikes on her back, becoming six wing-like structures, while her gauntlets are attached to the wings and the Stigmata on Chiffon's trachea becomes much thicker. In this form, Chiffon is unable to utilize the colossal strength of her claws but her wings allow her to fire six particle beams. *Together with her Illusion Turn, she is capable of deploying multiple copies of herself that could fire beams as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Freezing Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Matter Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7